Summer Loving: A Collection of Taang Oneshots
by smileyBAM03
Summary: "Those two were perfect for each other, even though they couldn't see that right now. They are complete opposites, sturdy earth, and light air. But opposites attract don't they?" Toph and Aang oneshots and drabbles. Please read and review! Rated T
1. Summer

Hey it's **SmileyBAM03**, back with more fanfics! This is a Toph and Aang drabble/one shot series. Each Drabble is based on a random word i got from this random word generator i found online. I go this idea from _BeautifulxxDisasterx_with his or hers icarly fanfic's. Thanks _BeautifulxxDisasterx_! The first drabble is: **Summer.** Enjoy and R&R.

**Summer: **

"Thank god it's summer," Toph randomly said to Aang after one practice session on one of the hottest days. In Toph's opinion, summer was the best season. Winter, spring and autumn were too cold for her in her mind. Summer was perfect. It was warm and she could feel the vibrations on the ground perfectly; not having to worry about ice or something.

"So I guess that means you like swimming," Aang asked, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his shirt that was taken off earlier that day.

"Heck no! I hate the water. I can't stand not feeling vibrations or anything," she replied crossing her arms and walking ahead of Aang.

Aang amusingly smirked as she walk passed him all angrily. "I think it's just because you can't swim," he teasingly said, backing away a foot in case she punched him. She tended to do that when she was pissed. Toph stopped walking a turned around, her blind eyes glaring at him.

"Ha! Yeah I can Twinkletoes! I probably swim better than you do!" she lied to him. _Oh god what am I doing,_ she thought to herself.

"Ok, ok," Aang said to her. "Prove it," he added. _This is gonna be good,_ He thought.

Toph's mouth closed with defeat. she tugged on her green head band, avoiding his gaze. "So? Who cares?" she snapped at him. _Damn i hate it when he is right_, The young earth bender thought.

Aang walked up to Toph and stood a couple of inches from where she was standing.

"I could teach you if you wanted you know," he suggested kicking the ground with his toe.

Toph pretended to be deep in thought.

"Uhhhh No," she replied flicking his arm. With a quick turn of her feet, she walked back to camp.

_This is going to be an interesting summer,_ the young avatar thought.

So... did you like it? I know it kinda sucked, being my first drabble and all. Oh well. I'll probally have another one up either tomorrow or Tuesday. R&R!

bye bye!!!

**SmileyBAM03**


	2. Idiot

Hey thanks for all who reviewed. You made me feel special. I'll probably have another chapter up tommorrow. Heck, I have a lot of time on my hands since I have no school today since it is Election Day. Woo hoo! Ok so here is chapter 2. The word is: **Idiot. **Read and review please! (These one shots take place a year after the war so Toph and Aang are 13-14 years old)

**Idiot:**

"Whats up Twinkle toes," Toph asked Aang one afternoon while they were hanging around the camp. Katara and Sokka were at the local village buying some food.

"Uhhh nothing," he replied to his friend. Aang placed some wood into the campfire, feeding the bright scarlet flames. "Why?" he added.

"Nothing, it's just, I know someone who likes you," Toph told him in a sing- songy voice. In her mind, she knew who that someone was. Only she wasn't going to tell him who.

Aang's ears perked up in attention. "Who?" he asked standing up, and facing her, his face looking curios.

"Guess Twinkletoes," she replied smirking a little. Aang thought for a minute even though the same person came back into his mind every time.

"Katara?" he asked. His voice sounded very hopeful and his eyes were full of eagerness.

Toph held back a laugh.

"Yeah. Sure it is Aang," she told him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and laugh. Aang's entire face lit up with happiness. Toph turned around.

"Idiot," she muttered before walking away.

* * *

So review. Thanks for reading. If you guys could give some comments or suggestions that would rock my sexy socks.

ok bye bye!

**SmileyBAM03**


	3. Nightmare

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing. Glad that you like this fanfic. Ok so here is the next chapter. The random word is: **Nightmare. **Ok R&R! Enjoy!

**Nightmare **_(Dream form chapter)_

_Toph opened her eyes. Instead of the usual, empty blackness, dark, tall trees loomed overhead. Nothing could be heard except for her own heart beat._

"_Where is everyone?" she thought, letting her eyes wander to the scenery around her. Then, all of a sudden, the air became cold and thick with moisture. Ear splitting thunder sounded above her, and each time progressing louder and louder. A bolt of lightning strike a tree nears her causing it to burst in to red orange flames. Scared and confused, Toph tried to run. Everything around her was engulfed in flames and she couldn't move. _

"_TOPH!" She heard her name being called. It was Aang, standing just behind the deadly fire. "TOPH!" he called again. Aang seemed oblivious of the fire and started to walk closer and closer to the flames._

"_Aang NO!" Toph shrieked in warning. But it was too late. In a heartbeat he was in the fire and he dissolved in the flames. _

Toph sat up and opened her eyes. All she saw was blackness. The sound of Aang's scream still rang in her ears. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. A very, scary dream.

ok that is it for this chapter. thanks for reading and please review!

also if anyone would want to be a beta for me to proffread my fanfic, i would greatly appreciate it.

bye bye!  
**SmileyBAM03**


	4. Anniversery

Hey thanks for everyone who reviewed. Since it is the weekend I'm going to be writing as many chapters as I can. (YAY) Any comments and suggestions are appreciated. R & R

The random word today is: **Anniversary.**

**Anniversary:**

"Guess what day it is Toph," Aang asked his earth bending teacher one night in the summer. Toph rolled her cloudy eyes. She picked some dirt off of her big toe.

"How would I know Twinkletoes?" she asked now moving on to the next toe on her foot. Aang sighed.

"Come on your suppose to guess!" he whined like a kid.

"I give up. Just tell me already or I'm going to go," she told him.

"Today is the one year anniversary of when you came and joined our group and taught me earth bending!" he stated, sporting a grin that seemed to large for his face. Toph faced over to where Katara and Sokka were but they seemed like they were not paying attention to the two 13 year olds. She turned her "gaze" back to Aang.

"And why would you keep track of this Twinkletoes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Aang sat a bit closer to Toph.

"Cause like I said, you joined our group and I began earth bending training," he repeated.

Toph sighed and stood up.

"You're really weird Aang," she walked away and disappeared in her earth tent.

_It was also the day I started to __like__ you, _Aang thought to himself.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I like this one. I really don't know why. Ok so bye bye please Review!! (and subscribe)

**SmileyBAM03**


	5. Urge

Hey. Sorry I have not updated in a while. No one has reviewed so I was waiting. *glares at you guys*

I won't update if no one reviews so yeah. The word for today is: **Urge . **This chapter is going to be a bit different than my usual ones. Its kinda like little rants going on between them. He he. So enjoy! And Review!!!! (haha you better lol)

**Urge**

**_(Aang's POV)_**

Sometimes, Toph can really bug me. Yes she is my earth bending teacher and I should respect her. But sometimes, I just feel the urge to chuck (earth bend) big rocks at her. Not that I would actually. I just hate it how she always puts everyone down. She can be selfish and un- helpful a lot.

Also, what is with the weird nickname thing? Why Twinkletoes? Sure, I may be light on my feet but… ok never mind. We are two opposites that are not meant to get along. Earth and Air.

**(Toph's POV)**

Aang is a wimp. He is not like an earth bender at all. He is unstable, and too light footed. It is annoying how he is always trying to make peace with others and stuff.

I don't think he has a mean bone in his body. Yes he is the avatar and stuff but sometimes I get the urge to just knock some sense into him.

**_(Aang's POV)_**

Though Toph is selfish and really tough, she still is my friend. Even though she is mean to me and yells at me, I can't help but like her. Weird huh? Toph has made me stronger in ways I can not expain. Not just earthbending.

I have a weird feeling. One of these days, I might actually start _liking _her. I know I like Katara. I like her a lot. But I have this feeling that one day im going to have to fight the urge to not start kissing Toph or something.

I just know it.

* * *

Sooo… kinda different than my regular chapters. Yeah I no.

Ok soooo review. Any one who does gets a BIG cookie!!! And also please give adivse of how I can improve. Please.

Bye bye!

**SmileyBAM03**


	6. Angel

Hey! SmileyBAM03 here! Yes I know I haven't updated in around... Two years. But I'm back! With more Toph and Aang fan-fictions! Yay! After a super long hiatus…

Anyway, the word is: Angel.

Please review on how I can improve this fanfic. As much as I would like to, I do not own Avatar. Mike and Bryan do. And Nickelodeon.

_**Angel**_

Aang use to think, when Katara would waterbended, she looked beautiful. Graceful, skilled, even angelic as she controlled the water in front of her with fluid motions only a master could do. The element of change. Aang use to watch his master for hours, her methods, forms and stances. To him, she had looked simply like an angel.

But Toph on the other hand, was hardly what most would call graceful. Earthbending wasn't fluid, smooth motions. More like sharp, powerful and strong kicks and punches. The element of substance. Toph was the greatest earthbender in the world. Aang's own master. She knew her element. Earthbending was as natural to her as breathing. This blind, small and powerful girl was stubborn as a rock and just as tough. But she was still graceful in her element and even beautiful to Aang.

She was like an angel. In more ways than Katara could ever be.


	7. Flying

Hello again! Here is the next drabble/one shot. As always, I do not own anything. Not Avatar, any of the characters or anything that has to do with it. But I wish I did.

The word is: Flying

Takes place during season two.

Please review. I need your criticism!

_**Flying **_

"How do you stand it, Aang?" Toph commented to Aang one afternoon. The two benders had just finished with Aang's earth bending lesson. They were walking back to where their campsite was. Or in Aang's case, swiftly flying with his glider near the low hanging branches above Toph's head.

"Stand what?" Aang asked as he gently landed on the balls of his feet in front of her.

"Flying," She replied, pushing her loose, long, ebony hair behind her shoulders. It had came out of its usual bun whilst earthbending. Aang had never seen her with her hair down. He thought she looked beautiful. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

"What's wrong with flying?" He asked her. His lips were forming into an amused smirk.

"For one, you're not on the ground. Two, you're detached from the earth. Literally. How can you stand that?" Toph asked the monk.

"You're seriously asking an _airbender_ that?" Aang retorted, trying not to laugh.

"Never mind, Twinkletoes," Toph rolled her cloudy, green eyes and started walking again. Aang swiftly got in front of her again.

"Hold on tight," he told her, smiling. Before she could reply, he tightly snaked on arm around her waist and whipped out his glider. With skilled motions Aang held on with his other hand at the top of the staff, his feet at the opposite ends. He made sure Toph's feet were hooked at the end.

"Put me down Twinkletoes!" Toph angerly shouted at Aang as he took off. They were flying. A cool breeze blew Toph's hair out of her face. She could hear Aang's laughter and the wind that was gusting around them and the glider. The blind earthbender felt weightless, light and free. To Aang's surprise, she started laughing to and enjoying herself.

"Okay you can seriously put me down now," Toph said as Aang got closer to the earth. He landed softly on the hard ground and loosened his grip on her waist. She touched the ground with her feet, grateful to "see" again.

"Never do that again Twinkletoes," Toph angrily warned him.

"Aw come on Toph. I saw you. You had fun. You just won't admit it. You like flying now," he replied to her, still smiling, walking once again back to the campsite.

_I hate when he is right,_ Toph thought as she silently followed his light footsteps. _Maybe flying isn't all that bad. _


	8. Twelve

Hello world! Or .

Here is the next chapter of Summer Loving.

Thank you to _Taang lover, puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic, pretty in green_ and_ anonymous_ for your wonderful reviews. They made me smile.

Okay. This next chapter is based on the word _**Twelve.**_

Please review! Also unfortunately I do not own Avatar or anything to do with it. If I did though, Taang and Zutara would've happened, and the cabbage merchant would've gotten his revenge. Haha.

Also this chapter takes place after the war. When Aang and Toph are about 16 years old, Katara is 18, Sokka and Suki are both 19 and Zuko's 20. So basically four years after the war.

Once again, review. Enjoy!

_**Twelve**_

Aang turned the reins attached to Appa's horns slightly to the left toward a small mountain range in the Earth Kingdom.

"There it is!" He said to the furry bison that slowly started to fly down closer to the town of Gaoling. The last time he was here was a little over four years ago. This was the place where he had met Toph; His earth bending master and friend. He hasn't seen her for three years. After the gang had defeated Fire Lord Ozai, they had all parted their separate ways.

Zuko or now Fire Lord Zuko he should say was still busy reviving the fire nation after the almost one hundred year war. Which involved a lot of paper work, dealing with rebellions and still attending to his Fire Lord duties. Iroh frequently visited to offer his support and assistance to the young Fire Lord but preferred to stay in Ba Sing Se, managing the re-opened Jasmine Dragon.

Katara returned to the South Pole, which she and a group of Water Benders from the North were rebuilding the Southern tribe to its former glory. She and Aang had ended their short lived romantic realationship about two years after the war. Katara came to realize that she still only loved Aang in a brotherly way. Aang realized she was right and managed to move on.

Sokka also returned to the South Pole, for he was next in line to be chief after Hakoda, his father. Though he still frequently visited Kyoshi Island to see Suki whenever he got the chance.

Toph returned to Gaoling shortly after the ending of the war to make amends with her parents. After not seeing their daughter for a year, her parents welcomed her back with open arms. She was after all, a war hero, and the Avatar's master. Toph made sure that they changed and gave her more freedom than when she was younger. After a year or so she took over Master Yu's Earth Bending Academy renamed The Blind Bandit's Earth Bending Academy. (A.N- I couldn't think of a better name. Sorry!) There, like the previous owner, she trained young earth benders. They all agreed she was tough but a good teacher.

Aang, now a fully realized Avatar has spent these last four years going to various parts of the world, helping various villages and cities, keeping peace after the long war. Also, with the help of others, he was trying to rebuild the four air temples. Trying to make the air nation as strong as it once was. He quickly got over the ending of his relationship with Katara. They decided just to go back to being friends. It was easier that way.

Aang landed Appa in a field near the large town; jumped off of the furry bison and made his way toward the entrance of the town, glider in hand. Gaoling hadn't really changed that much since he'd been there last. Though this time, most people bowed to him respectfully as he walked by them. Which he became used to in the few years of being a fully and spiritually realized Avatar. After getting directions from a random person (who was more than happy to help out _the Avatar_) Aang got to the Earth Bending Academy, where Toph was finishing up with that day's class. He waited near the entrance until the last student left before going in. He slowly walked through the main entrance, wondering if Toph already knew if he was there. Twenty feet in front of him stood a thin, muscular looking young woman with long and loose black hair. She was earth bending the training area's ground flat after a day of being torn apart by beginner Earth Bending students. Stopping what she was doing, she turned around and faced the sixteen year old monk.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Twinkle Toes," Toph said. This was no longer the small twelve year old who had trained him years ago. She was now taller, curvier and more developed looking. Her hair was let down but still was pulled back in her same headband with bangs covering her eyes. Dark green loose shorts covered her toned legs and a lighter green sleeveless top showed off her midriff. Her eyes were still the same; Pale green, clouded and _beautiful. _

"Hey Toph," Aang said bowing respectfully but was cut off by a quick embrace from the blind earth bender. She quickly let go and both teenagers were blushing. Toph then earth bended a boulder which hit Aang squarely in the chest.

"What the hell was that for?" he grumbled, standing up, brushing off his robes.

"Just because you're a fully realized Avatar now doesn't mean that your better than me at Earthbending," Toph teasingly replied to him. "I can still kick your butt any time."

"Oh you're on," he grinned and got into his stance. Toph did the same.

They had both changed in so many ways. But it was almost like they were twelve again.

Almost.

Well that was longer than what I usually write. Ok please review!


	9. Time

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I have been lately. I was waiting for some reviews. Also I was busy today. But here I am!**

**Thank you to **_No Name_** for reviewing. **

**This next chapter's word is Time. It is in letter format from Aang to Toph. As like my last chapter it takes place in the future. Like when they are both 16ish**

**As always I do not own anything except for my ideas. Which are based on words I get from random word generator.**

**Enjoy! And REVIEW! Also if there is anyone interested in being a beta for this fanfic, please PM me. Thanks!**

_**Time **_

_Dear Toph,_

_Do you remember that time when, we first met? At Earth Rumble 6. I couldn't believe such a small, young and blind girl could beat all those men at earth bending. But you did it. I knew from then you were supposed to be my master. I was so happy the day you joined our group._

_Do you remember the first lesson you taught me? You never went easy on me, just because I was the Avatar. Or that I had never even moved a rock before. You were tough, like your element. You never gave up on me though. And with your help and different teaching methods, I became an earth bender. Also dubbed the nick-name Twinkle Toes. But whatever…_

_Do you remember the time Appa was taken away from Sand Benders? I was so mad and sad, I blamed you right away. I knew deep down it wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry to this day how I reacted to it._

_Do you remember when I first woken up after Azula had shot me in Ba Sing Se? You were the first to greet me. The first to welcome me back "To the living" as Sokka had said. And you know what? I'm glad it was you._

_You know when after I went to the spirit world and talked to Roku? You asked if __friendships can last more than one lifetime__ . __I held your hand. They can last for more than one lifetime, Toph.__Don't forget that_

_Remember when you became "The Runaway"? Scamming all those fire nation street people out of their money. Katara automatically said it was wrong and we shouldn't be doing it. Yeah we knew it wasn't right, but it was sure as hell fun. Fun that Katara wouldn't have done. You were always the fun one in the group. And Sokka to. But that's beside the point._

_Did you know that right before the first invasion, the Eclipse, I had a nightmare? Everyone was getting hurt, falling and dying. You know who was the first to show in that dream? It was you. _

_Do you remember when Zuko first joined our group? You were the first to trust him. Even after he burned your feet. You trusted him. You knew he was good and sincere. Because you trusted him and believed him, he gained my trust and slowly, the rest of us. Thank you for that._

_Do you remember that time, after the war? We were all at Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Sokka was painting that odd picture of all of us. You replied to it "I think you all look perfect!" that was so you to say that. And while I was on the balcony, kissing Katara, I was thinking of you._

_And now we are sixteen. Still the youngest of the original Gang. Still the lease serious and childish. I wouldn't have it any other way._

_And now I have to ask you this, Toph. Do you remember the time where I said, I love you. To you? You don't? So I guess I'll tell you now._

_I love you, Toph._

_-Aang_

Toph's mother, who was reading the letter out loud to her daughter, handed the letter to Toph.

"What do you say to that, Toph? Do you want one of the servants to help you write a reply?" Poppy Bei Fong asked her sixteen year old daughter, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Later, Mom," Toph gruffly replied. "I'll just take that letter back now. Bye?" she grabbed the letter from her Mother's hands and waved her away. The older woman left the young Earth Bender alone.

"_I love you, Toph_," she thought those words again. And again. A smile formed on her lips.

"_Love you to, Twinkle Toes,"_ Toph mumbled and gently folded the letter and placed on top of her desk in her room.

_Do you remember the time, where I said, I love you?_

**Well once again, that was longer than what I have been writing. Oh well. I liked this one. Kinda.**

**Ok please review! And any betas out there: PM me! Please. **


	10. Flavor

**Hey Guys! SmileyBAM03 here again. Thank you to**, _Suomynona, __RennOfRavenClan__, __PurpleFluffBunny7813_ **(who reviewed like..7 times),** _kthao625__,__ Lucyole__, no name_ **and** _puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic_ **for their great reviews, favorites and what not. I like woke up this morning to find my email inbox full of fan fiction review alerts. So thank you very much for making my day. This next chapter is al bit different. It's AU and takes place in modern times. Aang and Toph are both 15, Katara is 17, Sokka is 18 and so on and so forth. Also, Aang lives with Gyatso who is alive, Toph can see and there is no bending in it. Also, like the other chapters, this one takes place during the summer. I probably will not write many AU chapters though.**

**Another quick special thanks to my older sister, Laurel. She helped me write some of the more smuttier bits of this chapter. Thanks, Laurel.**

**Unfortunately I do not own anything. I wish I did though. **

**The Title-Word for this little installment of ****Summer Loving**** is **_**Flavor.**_

**Please read and review. Criticism is very much appreciated. Enjoy! **

_**Flavor**_

"Okay Sokka. Remember ten bucks. I'm so gonna win this bet," Toph Bei Fong said into her green, Nokia cell phone. Sokka's obnoxious voice could be faintly heard through the tiny speaker.

"Toph! Aang is here!" Toph's mother, Poppy Bei Fong called from the bottom of the stairs in their estate.

"Okay, Mom!" Toph yelled back through her open bedroom door. "Okay, gotta go Sokka," she said to the phone. "I'm so going to win this," she smugly added. The fifteen year old quickly closed her phone shut as Aang came walking through the doorway.

"Win what?" Aang asked her, pulling off his old knit hat with a light blue arrow on the front, and ran his hand through his short and messy dark hair.

"Oh nothing important. Just some videogame thing that Sokka wanted me to try," Toph quickly lied. "So what do you wanna do?" she asked as she peeled off her baggy brown sweatshirt and revealed a tight green tank- top.

"Uhh… I don't know," Aang replied as he walked over to where Toph's television was and flopped down into one of the bean bag chairs right in front of it. Toph, remembering the bet, followed the suit and sat in the other bean bag very close to him.

"Let's watch TV or something," Toph said, turning on the TV with the remote that was near her feet. The two teenagers sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. _Remember the bet, Toph, _the girl thought_. You can't let Sokka win this. _ "So Aang," She said to her friend next to her. "How's life?" she asked, while taking out the messy bun in the back of her head and letting her long, thick black hair loose. She moved her left hand closer to his right.

"Fine, I guess," Aang mumbled, adjusting himself so he was a bit closer to Toph. His pinky finger smoothly brushed against her hand. Without thinking, Aang enclosed her small hand in his.

_I'm so going to win this, _Toph uncharacteristically giggled and reached into her jean pocket. She extracted a thin, orange tube of lip gloss and began to rub it on her lips.

"What are you doing Toph?" Aang nervously asked, staring at the girl who he had known since they were twelve.

"Just putting on some lip gloss. Katara gave it to me. It's supposedly mango flavored," Toph slyly said, rubbing her lips together and tossing the lip gloss tube on the floor next to her. "Do you like mangos?" she seductively added and moved closer to him, trying not to laugh at herself. He was getting nervous. She could tell.

"Sure I do," Aang nervously said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

As Aang and Toph's faces inched closer and closer, Aang could almost taste the mango lip gloss that coated Toph's thin, pink lips. Aang slowly closed his grey eyes and Toph followed with her green, as if by a lulling force. The warm and moist flavor gently flooded the boy's mouth as his lips brushed against hers. The teenager's lips were small, innocent and felt right against each other's. Aang suppressed a light moan as their lips moved along with hers. Although this wasn't Toph's first kiss, she acted like she knew what she was doing. This wasn't Aang's, but that didn't matter. Aang slowly poked his tongue, breaking the barrier between the two's mouths, and Toph gladly welcomed it and deepened the kiss. Aang wraped his arm around her tiny waist; she placed her hand delicately on his broad shoulder. They drew apart from each other and starred into the other's eyes, feeling a little less awkward by the minute.

"I should get going. I think Gyatso wants me back by now," Aang mumbled standing up, trying to hide his deep blush. He made a motion as if about to wipe his mouth free of the mango flavor but stopped. "I'll see you, Toph," he added. Aang leaned down again and softly kissed her forehead and walked out of her room. The front door quietly shut behind him. Toph quickly reached for her cell phone. She dialed Sokka's number and pressed the phone next to her ear.

"Sokka? Yeah it's me. I do believe that I won the bet," She said to the phone, smiling.

"Whoa he actually kissed you? I didn't think he had it in him!" Sokka said, surprised.

"Yeah if I do remember correctly the bet was, if I get Aang to kiss me today, I get ten bucks. If he doesn't then you get the ten. So pay up," Toph said laughing.

"Awww do I have to Toph?" Sokka whined. Toph, who wasn't listening, gently touched her lips with her finger tips. The lips where Aang's had just touched. Which she (but probably won't admit) enjoyed. A lot.

"Toph? Are you there?" Sokka asked after being ignored for about a minute.

"Yeah I'm here. You know what, Sokka? Keep the ten. I don't feel like taking your cash anymore," she sighed.

"Oh okay! Thanks Toph!" Sokka happily said, not getting the reason why she changed her mind.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever," Toph mumbled into the phone. "I got to go anyway. Oh wait," she said. "Tell Sugar Queen, Thanks for the lip gloss thing she gave me," Toph told him. "Mango's my favorite flavor," she quickly added, blushing.

"Uhh sure? I'll tell her. Bye Toph," Sokka said and hung up.

Toph leaned back into her beanbag. _So Aang likes mango flavor? I'll have to remember that_, she thought, smiling. Her phone then buzzed in her pocket. One New Message, it read.

Sender: Aang.

**This chapter was really fun to write. Ha-ha. And very smutty. And thanks again Laurel for helping me out for some parts.**

**Ok please Review!**


	11. Coupling

**Konichiwa (hello in Japanese) readers! Here is the next chapter of Summer Loving. A special thank you to**_, Edlover23, Pretty in Green, BubbleGirly,__ blazingangel12, __tomboy 26_,_puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic,_

**and**_ Kthao625_** for reviewing and favorites and what not. And to anyone else who happens to be reading this!**** I love reviews and stuff so please do so. Haha. This next word title for this chapter is called- Coupling. (Means, like relationship couples and stuff.) This one takes place when Toph and Aang are 16. Katara is 18, Zuko is 20, Sokka and Suki are 17. I have taken a liking to these future fics. ****Also this one is a continuation of the previous chapter, **_**Twelve**_**. Just so you know.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it. *sigh***

**(Pops a piece of gum, turns on iPod, ties hair in a pony tail and gets in writing mode.) Ok so please read and review!**

_**Coupling**_

"You pretty good, Aang. For the Avatar I guess," Toph told Aang after their informal Earth bending match at the Blind Bandit's Earth Bending Academy. The two were sitting against a boulder, the recently damaged sparring area in view in front of the teenagers.

"Thank you Sifu Toph," Aang mockingly bowed at her, smiling. Toph punched his arm, and was surprised how muscular the usually thin Air bender now was.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. I'm still the better Earth bender, Twinkle Toes," she reminded him. She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So when did you reopen the earth bending academy?" Aang awkwardly asked Toph.

"About a year ago. People were complaining cause' that Master Yu dude never came back so they had the legendary "Blind Bandit" take his place. It's been pretty fun I guess. I still live with my parents but they have calmed down a bit on the whole over- protective thing. Which I'm glad of," Toph said. "What about you Twinkles? Been doing any big Avatar business that has kept you away for …three years now?" Toph asked Aang, turning her head so she faced him.

"I've been mainly traveling from nation to nation, keeping the peace, making sure people were okay after the war, stuff like that. Also I've been trying to rebuild the Air Temples, with the help of Teo and the people who use to live at the Western Temple," he replied to her. "Sorry that it took me so long to come back again," Aang apologized.

"So what is your business here, in Gaoling? Coming again to "kidnap" another blind earthbender?" Toph sarcastically teased.

"Nah, my kidnapping days are over," Aang jokingly replied. "Actually I just came from Kyoshi Island. Did you know that Sokka and Suki are getting married now?" he asked her.

"I'll still don't get what Suki see's in him," Toph joked. "I bet he wants us all at the wedding right?" She added.

"Yeah I think it's this winter," Aang remembered. He became quiet for a minute.

"Are you going to be okay seeing Katara? Have you guys talked since you know, broke up?" Toph carefully asked him.

"Kind of," Aang softly replied. "She wrote me a letter about a year ago, telling me Zuko and Mai broke up or something. She was going to see Zuko in the Fire Nation. She said that we are still friends and she wants me to visit sometime," he finished.

"Do you still love her?" Toph bluntly asked.

"Not in the way I thought I did. I realized that the love I felt for her was more as a friend than as a lover. I found out later from Sokka that Katara and Zuko are together now. And you know what? I'm fine with that. I've gotten over her," Aang confided.

"So, Sugar Queen and Sparky are together. Sokka and Suki are together. Everyone in the group is coupling up except you and me!" Toph kind of laughed. Aang, without thinking, quickly and innocently kissed her cheek. Toph's cheeks turned a bright pink when she realized what he had done. Aang immediately stood up.

"Come on. Let's head back to your house. I want to see if your parents still hate me," He grinned and held out his hand for her. Toph rolled her eyes and took it, and Aang helped her on her feet. Their hands held on for a second, lingering until Toph had let his hand go. She lightly punched his arm.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, let's go," she sighed and started walking. He followed her and reached for her hand again.

She didn't let go this time.

**Okay that's it for Coupling. Yes I do know that I didn't really follow with the word. I kind of did though. Kind of… **

**Also, sorry that this wasn't posted yesterday. I had it all planned out but then I got writers block, so I went on a five mile run ( I get my best ideas when I run.) But then I went out with a friend and didn't get back till late so I had to finish writing this today. Though you probably don't care. Does anyone read these? Or am I just typing these Author Notes for my own enjoyment? Ok if anyone read this please say so in a review! Ha-ha. But seriously, REVIEW! Please? I want to know what you think! Offer any ideas or criticism! Thank you! **


	12. Viewpoint

**Hey again! Yes I know, two chapters in one day! I'm getting good at this! Haha. Also I had the idea for this chapter in my head and didn't want to lose it. So yeah. Thank you to, **_puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic_**and**_twinkletwinkle101_** for reviewing! If you want your "Name" up here, then review! What an honor, I know! (ha-ha) Also thank you to **__** for most of the dialog in this chapter. This chapter is in Toph's first person Point of view. It takes place during the like the last few minutes of the show. After the war. Coincidently the word- title is **_**Viewpoint.**_

**I do not own anything. Except my ideas and the computer I type this on. **

**So PLEASE review!**

_**Viewpoint**_

_Toph's P.O.V _

The war was finally over. For once in my 13 year old life there was peace between the four nations. Twinkle Toes... I mean Aang was now the fully realized avatar, savior and ender of the long war. Sparky or Zuko was now the Fire Lord. It was a month after Sozin's Comet and the battle and destruction that came with it. We were all at Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. _The_ _Jasmine Dragon_, it's called. Okay name I guess. By "we" I mean, Me, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Zuko, Mai, Suki, Iroh, Appa and Momo.

Mai, Suki and Katara were playing Pai Sho or something; _Fire Lord _Zuko was serving us tea. Sokka was painting who knows what, Iroh was playing it up with a Sungi Horn. And Aang was playing with Momo. Things were back to the way they should be. Quiet, and peaceful.

"Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment." Sokka said annoyed, hovering over what appeared to be a painting.

So much for peace and quiet. Thanks Sokka.

"I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together," the sixteen year old continued painting as Katara walked over.

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka," Sugar Queen said to her brother. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears ?" she questioned, sounding angry.

"Those are your hair loopies," Sokka confidently replied.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine," Zuko added. "My hair's not that spiky!" He protested, glaring at the so called "artist".

"I look like a man," Mai pointed out in a dead pan voice.

She was never a cheerful one was she?

"And why did you paint me Fire bending ?" Suki asked her boyfriend.

Oh Suki. What do you see in him?

"I thought it looked more exciting that way," Sokka shrugged to his girlfriend. "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo ?" He asked the lemur.

I'm waiting for the day when Momo replies to him.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore! I've really trimmed down," Iroh complained at the painting. As he said this I could feel that Aang was walking outside on the balcony.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!"I jokingly reassured them, raising my arms for emphasis. They all laughed. I love making fun of my own blindness sometimes.

Katara walked away from the group and followed Aang outside on the balcony. No one really noticed her leaving. They were too absorbed in Sokka's terrible painting. I waited a minute, and followed her, wondering what the two were up to. She was now on the balcony with Aang. I was hiding behind the doorway. I obviously couldn't see what they were doing but the vibrations were strong enough. Katara placed her hand on Twinkle Toe's shoulder. Then they quickly hugged.

The two just stood there for a minute. I was hiding and waiting for what they were going to do next. Katara and Aang leaned in and… They kissed. Not just a quick peck or anything. This was more passionate and love filled.

I know they have kissed before, I was there some of the times they had. Then why do I feel like stomach turned to heavy lead? Why do I feel, sad, disappointed, and jealous of them? Why do I wish it was me kissing Aang instead of Katara? I've never wanted to before. Why suddenly now? Why do I want to feel his lips on mine? His strong arms around my waist? His eyes on me? What is with this sudden change of view and perspective? This was weird. I've never felt this way before toward Aang.

Katara and Aang stopped kissing and Aang intertwined one of his strong hands with Katara's slender, feminine hand. They started to walk back into the shop. I quickly returned to my spot where I was sitting before and continued to drink the tea Zuko gave me. It was cold now. I tried to pretend I didn't feel that they were holding hands the rest of the day or that they stole quick kisses when they thought no one was looking. Still doesn't mean though I didn't "see" it from my view point.

**Well that was fun to write. Kind of. Ok please review! And offer any advice, criticism and whatever you got.**

**Thanks!**


	13. Obvious

**Bonjour mes lecteurs! (Hello my readers- in French) I am really sorry for the late update for this one. I was just really busy these last two or three days. A special thanks to anyone who reviewed or favorite or anything. This chapter Takes place at Ember Island. In the episode "the phoenix king". This is a little extension of that Beach scene in the beginning. This is also slight continuation of the first chapter, Summer. Read that one and you'll get this one. The word is **_**Obvious**_

**Some dialog is from . Also I do not own anything that has to do with Avatar, just my thoughts, the computer I type this on, and the gum I'm chewing at the moment. Also, quick thanks to Pretty in Green, for giving me the idea to do this in Katara's Point of view. Thank you!**

**Please read, review, enjoy and offer any criticism that you have.**

_**Obvious**_

**Katara's Point of view**

I will admit, hanging around the beach house at Ember Island was making our group pretty lazy. I still don't get how that "laziness" would be solved with Sokka's suggestion of a "beach party." Oh well, I'm not complaining. It was hot outside, there was water, what's not to like? We all ran out to the little strip of isolated beach in front of the house. I proceeded to go "surfing" via water bending, Suki and Sokka were just hanging around, Aang and Toph were making sculptures in the sand and Zuko was nowhere to been seen. Not that I cared or anything...

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture!" Aang called to Toph, his arms raised in excitement, referring to the realistic sand sculpture of Appa. He obviously was trying to impress her.

"Not bad, baldy. But I've been working on my sand bending. You're gonna love this," Toph told him. She moved her hands and once the dust cleared, in the ground was a miniature replica of Ba Sing Se, houses, the earth king's palace and everything included.

"Whoa," Aang said looking closer at the replica. "Wow, you even made a little Earth King and Bosco," he added.

The two continued talking and looking at each other's sand sculptures. And Sokka joined in, showing off a mediocre sand Suki. Why do you like him ,Suki?

"Hey, Toph? Do you wanna go swimming?"I could hear Aang ask her from where I was in the water.

"Uh, Twinkle Toes? Have you seen me in water? I can't swim idiot," she told him, flicking the side of his shaven head.

"Aww come on Toph! It's easy!" he protested, pulling her by her arm to the water edge. Once they got to the edge of the crashing waves, Toph stuck one foot in the water and quickly pulled it out again. I rolled my eyes in amusement from where I was in the water.

"Okay well that was fun," she said and started walking back. But Aang gently grabbed her arm again.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee? Tophhhhhh? Oh so is the great Blind Bandit afraid of a little water?" he teased her.

"No I'm not," Toph said. She turned around; head held up high and bravely walked into the water, so now she was in up to her shins. The two youngest of our group continued at this for a while, I think by the time they got out, Toph was over waist deep. Those two were perfect for each other, even though they couldn't see that right now. They are complete opposites, sturdy earth, and light air. But opposites attract don't they? Both Suki and I agree, its obvious Aang and Toph one day are going to be together. Maybe not today or tomorrow but one day.

**Yeah I didn't really like this chapter either…. But review anyway! There will probably be another chapter coming up later today. I have some ideas roaming around my head. **

**Ok please review, critique, tell your friends (or not…)**


	14. Laugh

**Hey people. Here is the next chapter of **_**Summer Loving. **_** Thank you to **_Tomboy 26_** and **_pretty in green_** for reviewing. I once again thought of this chapter while I was running. (Yes I like running, I get my best ideas when I do! Also I needed to work out for Cross Country… but whatever) Also thanks to **__** and **_**Avatar Wikipedia**_** for whenever I have to make a reference to something. The word-title for this chapter is Laugh. This is in Aang's Point of view. I've taken a liking to doing these stories in First person perspective. **

**Come on people! Please review! Even if you don't like this! Like it or hate it ,I still want to know what you think and how I can improve!**

**As always I do not own anything **_**Avatar: The Last Air Bender**_** related. But oh how I wish I did. **

**Ok so please read, review, and offer criticism! Thanks!**

_**Laugh**_

_Aang's Point of view_

They say first impressions are very important. It's how you present yourself to another you have never met before. How you act when you first meet someone usually has a lasting effect on the other. When I first met Katara, my first impression of her was a beautiful young water bender. We quickly became friends and for a little while, lovers. When I first met Sokka, he seemed close minded, sarcastic and unbelieving. He now is more open minded and is a brotherly figure to me. Zuko on the other hand, his first impression was that he was this confused, violent banished prince of the Fire Nation. Now, he has my trust and I have his.

Toph, is a different story. When I first met her, I had no idea who she was, if she was real or not. All I saw was this pretty and young girl, wearing a white dress with a flying boar. In a magical,and mystical swamp. The first thing I heard come out of her mouth wasn't any words or any introductions. It was her laugh. A beautiful and childish laugh. At the time, I didn't even know who she was or if she was just a thing out of my imagination but I wanted to follow her. All because the mystery of her and her laugh. Like something I couldn't see was very funny. That girl's laughter stayed in my head for a long time.

Later, I heard that laugh again. In Gaoling, at the Earth Bending tournament, Earth Rumble Six. I learned the name of the girl. Toph Bei Fong. Age Twelve. Blind since birth and a master Earth Bender. She didn't want anything to do with the war and teaching me. At first she acted like the hated me. Now, Toph is one of my closest friends, a proud member of "Team Avatar" as Sokka would put it. And my Earth Bending master.

I still wonder why I saw an illusion of her in the swamp. The man there, Huu, said that in the swamp, you see people who you've have loved and lost. Sokka saw Yue, his first love. He was devastated after her death. Katara saw her mother, who died when she was very young. And then I see Toph, a girl who at the time I had never met before. She is now my best friend and Master. I may not admit it to her, but I do love her. I would hate to lose her. As much as Sokka loosing Suki, and Katara losing her mother. Maybe even more.

To think, the only reason I recognized her, was because of her laugh.

Her beautiful laugh.

**Well that was fun and quite easy to write. If someone actually reads these Author's notes, please tell me whether or not I'm dropping in quality of these one shots. For some reason I feel like I am…**

**Ok so please review, like I have mentioned a bunch of times. **


	15. Dancing

**Hello! Here is the next chapter of Summer Loving. Thanks to **_Leechi Nuts Elle__, __kthao625__, __puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic__, __tomboy 26__, __pretty in green__, _**and**_xxoholly14_**for all of your lovely reviews and such. I'm sorry that this wasn't up yesterday like I had said. I had the beginning part of it all written and stuff but then I slept over my friend's house, pulled an all nighter, got home at 9 am, and then slept most of the day. But I finished it! **

**The word for this chapter is **_**Dancing.**_** And part of the idea for this chapter came from a Taang picture my older sister, Laurel drew. It was a really cute modernish one of Toph and Aang doing a tango like dance. I wish I could show you all what it looked like but she hasn't uploaded it to yet. This chapter takes place at Zuko's 21****st**** birthday in the Fire Nation. Aang and Toph are both 17, Katara is 19 and Sokka and Suki are both 20. **

**Please read, review and offer any criticism. Good or bad! I want to know how I can improve on this. As always I don't own anything related to Avatar: The last Air Bender, in any way. **

**Ok please review! Thanks!**

_**Dancing**_

"Ugh, how much longer till we're at the fire nation capital?" Toph groaned, leaning back against Appa's saddle. Aang rolled his grey eyes and smiled slightly at the seventeen year old.

"Soon, Toph," he reassured her and tugged slightly on Appa's reins. Sokka, Katara and Suki also accompanied them.

"It'll be good to see Zuko again. Hasn't it been like… three years now?" Sokka asked, letting his arm casually go around Suki's shoulders. Katara nodded at her older brother.

"Could I see the invitation again?" she asked. He handed the scroll to Katara, the official red and gold fire nation seal gleaming in the bright sunlight.

_The Avatar and Friends are cordially invited to the Fire Nation royal palace on the evening of the 9__th__ of August of this year as Honored Guests of the Fire Lord. In celebration of Fire Lord Zuko's twenty first birthday. If you wish to attend please reply with this messenger hawk before the 30__th__ of July. _

Underneath the message was another Fire Nation seal. The group was arriving that afternoon to be in time for the party that was taking place in the evening. They would then be staying in the fire nation for a few more days.

"Doesn't Zuko hate parties?" Toph asked to Katara who was re rolling up the now crinkled scroll.

"Yeah I think Iroh actually planned this one out," Katara said. "This should be a fun night," she added smiling.

"Hey we're here!" Suki pointed out to the young adults as Appa got closer to the royal palace. Appa lowered closer to the ground and landed in front of the main entrance. Zuko and Iroh almost immediately came out to greet them.

Zuko, now at twenty one, was much older looking. He was a bit taller, though both Sokka and Aang almost rivaled him in height. His face was older, serious and defined looking. The fire lord's hair though was out of its top knot, loose and sticking out, much like how when they were younger. Iroh looked pretty much the same, just a little older and thinner. Both were smiling warmly as they welcomed their friends and led them into the luxurious palace and showed them to their rooms.

"The party starts at six in the Court yard," Iroh told them. "Please let us know if you need anything," he added before walking away.

"Come on, Suki, Toph. Let's go get ready," Katara said, dragging each girl by her arm toward her guest room.

"Chill sugar queen, the party isn't for another three hours," Toph protested, trying to loosen Katara's tight grip.

"I know! I wish we had more time!" Katara replied pushing her into her room and slamming the door shut. Sokka and Aang awkwardly looked at each other before going to their own rooms as well.

~~~~ Later that night…~~~

Aang and Sokka stood outside of the doors to the entrance of the courtyard. Through the large double doors, mixed conversations and music penetrated through the walls, lightly muffled. Aang donned his formal Avatar robes and Sokka wore more formal water tribe style clothing. Both smiled when they saw that, Katara, Suki and Toph walking toward them.

"Sorry to make you wait," Katara said. "We had some trouble getting a certain Earth bender's hair to cooperate," She added glancing at the 17 year old girl next to her.

"It's all right," Aang said, blushing a little when he looked at Toph. A tight sleeveless light green wrap covered her chest, exposing her toned stomach. She wore a long, darker green skirt that flowed and fluttered past her ankles, open at the sides, reveling her calves and bare feet. The young woman's hair was loose, smooth and shiny, the ends of it grazing her lower back. A thin gold head band in her dark hair glistened in the dim light. Her bangs looked as they always do, hanging haphazardly in her face.

"What are you staring at Twinkle toes?" Toph grumbled at the monk, whose heart rate had accelerated.

"Nothing," Aang mumbled, smiling.

"Well I'm going in," Katara said to her friends. "I'm meeting Zuko in there," She added and then walked through the doors.

"Meeting Zuko?" Sokka looked at Suki. "When did this happen?" he asked. Suki rolled her eyes. "Never mind," he sighed. "Let's go in," Sokka said, holding out his arm for Suki, very much unlike him. Suki smiled and took it.

"Aang," Sokka mumbled before going outside. He glanced at his own arm, his eyes moved to Aang's and then he looked at Toph and nodded. He opened the door for him and his girlfriend and walked in where the party was in full swing.

"Oh!" Aang said, realizing what Sokka meant after he had left. He tapped Toph on the shoulder and held out his arm for her like what Sokka had done.

"Yeah, in your dreams Twinkle Toes," She said punching the fore arm, but taking hold of it anyway. The two seventeen year olds walked out into the courtyard toward where their friends were.

Later…

Aang, Toph, Sokka and Suki sat at one of the small tables on the outer edges of the large courtyard in the Fire nation royal palace. Katara was off with Zuko doing who knows what. Zuko's twenty first birthday was a great success so far. Most of the nobles and the most important people in the Fire Nation came to celebrate their leader's day of birth. Now the night was coming to a close.

"This will be the last song for tonight," Iroh announced from the corner where the band was playing. He then sat down and started playing the Tsungi horn with the small ensemble of musicians. The beginning notes of a slow, sweet and melancholy song started to play. Sokka stood up and held his hand out for Suki, and they joined the many dancing couples, already out in the center of the yard. Aang side glanced at Toph, who was seated on his left. Her head was leaning against her hand, supported by the table. The girl's cloudy green eyes were starring in boredom at something she couldn't see. Aang stood up and she turned her head in his sudden movement.

"Hey Toph, want to dance with me?" he innocently asked her, holding out his calloused hand.

"Dancing? With you? I think I'll pass on that," Toph rolled her eyes.

"Oh so the Blind Bandit's afraid of a little dancing with her best friend. I see how it is now," He teased her. Toph stood up.

"Yeah right, Twinkle Toes," she said, adjusting her gold headband. He got closer to her face.

"Prove it," he whispered and held out his hand for her again. This time, she didn't refuse. Aang and Toph joined the large crowd that was already dancing. And for the next four minutes, the earth bender and Avatar's bodies moved and swayed in time with the music. Their dancing was in perfect sync and harmony, with slow, fluid and graceful movements. His strong hands around her thin waist, pulling her closer and closer. Her arms lightly on his shoulders, responding to his actions. Air and earth, two total opposites, moving together and becoming one.

The last few notes of the music played, the song ended and the crowd applauded, snapping Aang and Toph back into reality. They stood there, as the crowd moved, talked and laughed around them. His hands, were lingering on her waist, hers, on his shoulders. He looked down and smiled at her. She smiled slightly, cheeks blushing.

"Well that was fun," she mumbled, letting her hands drop from his shoulders. Aang paused and realized his hands were still around her waist. He slowly let go and suddenly wanted to relive that dance again. With Toph.

"Yeah it was," he replied and smiled.

**I just realized after I finished writing this, that it is referenced in the episode, the Headband, that people in the fire nation don't really dance. I had just remembered that after I had finished writing this and editing it. So don't yell at me. Let's just ignore that little detail for now, and I promise that it won't happen again. Despite the error, I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Please review!**


	16. Relationship

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter! In a perfect world I would update every day, but alas, that is very hard to do. So I'm going to stick with every other day. A thanks to :**_Taiki Watanabe, __puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic, tomboy 26,__** and**__ EpicandStrange _**for reviewing and favorites and stuff. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the chapter, View Point. Someone asked me to do a continuation like thing of that chapter. ** **I do believe it was **_kthao625_**who asked that… so here it is! This one is also in Sokka's Point of view. The word is **_**Relationship.**_** I personally did not really like this chapter all that much, but that's just me. **

**So please review! Like it or hate it, tell me how I can improve on it. Any suggestions too would be terrific.**

**I do not own anything to do with Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do own however, one of the Book 2 DVDS.**

**Please read, review, and tell your other Taang loving friends (please? Haha) and offer any suggestions and such. Thank you**

_**Relationship**_

I always hated saying goodbye. Saying goodbye always made me uncertain. Goodbye always seemed to final, like you would never see that person again. In my almost 16 years, I feel like I personally have had to say goodbye to so many people I loved. My mom, dad, my tribe, Yue… I really hoped that that wasn't going to be the case for our little family. _Team Avatar_, as I had dubbed us a long time ago. Originally it was myself, my annoying sister, Katara and Aang, the young Avatar. A ragtag trio of kids, trying to get to the North Pole. Getting into various shenanigans along the way. When we got to the Earth kingdom, are "family" expanded. Toph Bei Fong, the twelve year old, blind, master earth bender joined us. We had a rocky start but Toph's sarcasm, wit and attitude grew on us. Our group continued to grow, Suki, Zuko joined and stayed with us for the final battle against the Fire lord. No wait, the "Phoenix King," as he called himself. Good times. Good times.

Now the world was over. After a few weeks of hanging around Ba Sing Se, relaxing, we were all now parting are separate ways early tomorrow morning. Zuko was returning to the Fire Nation, Katara and I were going back to the South Pole, Toph was going back to her parent's house in Gaoling, Suki was headed for Kyoshi Island, and Aang was going all over the world, doing Avatar stuff.

It's now our last night in Ba Sing Se. It was late. We were once again, at the Jasmine Dragon. What? Iroh makes good tea. Anyways…

Suki and I were sitting at one of the tables, having a good natured argument on which was better, fan or sword. It's quite obvious that sword beats fan, but according to her, no. Zuko, who was sitting near us, chuckled and informed us that fire bending burned fan and melted sword, there for, he won that little debate. Whatever. Katara and Aang were sitting a little away from us, staring at each other all romantic-like and whispering spirits knows what to each other. Probably lovey-dovey crap. I got over the shock that they were in a legit relationship now. I mean, if I had to choose, I'm glad it's Aang than say, Zuko or someone. But still, it's weird seeing them together. Knowing my sister is in a romantic relationship with the Avatar.

Toph on the other hand was sitting alone on the other side of the large tea shop, teasing Momo with a small leather ball and glaring in the direction where Katara and Aang were sitting. I wonder what was wrong with her. I stood up and walked over to where she was, leaving Suki and Zuko to continue their debate.

"Hey, Toph," I greeted as I sat down next to her. She mumbled an incoherent reply and continued to stare at the two lovers across the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she grumbled. "I wish that those two love birds over there would cut it out. I can feel everything they are doing. It's sickening." Toph added rolling her eyes and tossed Momo the little ball again.

"Sounds to me like someone is jealous," I teased her. She punched me in the shoulder. Hard.

"No I'm not," she informed me though her cheeks turned a light pink. "If you could feel the way their heart beat's got whenever they are in the same room, you would get annoyed to," Toph sighed.

"Ever since they started this relationship, Aang's changed. He is all, Katara this, Katara that. He never wants to practice Earth Bending anymore or do anything. He just wants to hang out with Katara, water bending, kissing, whatever," she added.

"He's still your friend Toph. And he's happy. So is Katara. Though I never did think those two would actually end up together," I said, leaning back in the chair I was sitting on.

"Screw them. Let them do whatever the hell they want to. I don't care," she took a sip from the small cup of tea next to her.

"You do care, Toph. Why else would you say that if you didn't?" I said to her. No reply. She just starred at the table. "You love him, don't you?" I added, realizing the meaning behind her words. I slid my chair a little away from her reach in cased she punched me again. She didn't.

"I'm going to bed," Toph sighed, pushing her chair back, making it loudly scratch against the hardwood floor. She silently walked across the tea shop, and through the doors that lead to the room we were staying in.

"What's up with her?" Aang asked me from across the room. His grey eyes were filled with concern. I looked down and shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I mumbled.

**Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. A new chapter will be up either tomorrow or Friday. Was I being a little OOC with this chapter? Please tell me if I was. **

**Ok please review!**


	17. Prediction

**Hello guys! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. Had a small case of writersblock. A special thanks to: **_xxoholly14__, no name, __kthao625__, __puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic__, __tomboy 26__, _**and **_pretty in green_**for reviewing! Why do I mention their names in the chapter? Because I want to. Haha. Also thanks to Avatar Wikipedia for some info. Also this book called **_**Palm Reading for Beginners by Richard Webster.**___

**The word for this chapter is Prediction. The idea for the plot came along really easy. I used that book I mentioned earlier for some background stuff on palm reading. So some of the things mentioned in this chapter are actually true. Kind of.**

**I do not own anything except my ideas and the book I used to help me with this. Even that is from my town's public library. Haha.**

**Please read, review and offer any criticism you can! Thanks!**

**Prediction **

"Do we have to do this?" I whined to Aang as they approached the small house.

"Come on Toph, It'll be fun. Besides, Appa's too tired to fly anymore so were pretty much stuck here until tomorrow. Unless you want to get back to your parent's that badly?" Aang teased as they entered the foyer area of Aunt Wu's place. I grumbled and flopped down on one of the cushions by the door.

"How can you believe this fortune telling stuff?" I asked. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he did…

"She has said some stuff that happened before," Aang said. "You're acting like Sokka when he came here," he added, smiling.

"Shut up," I told him but then an old woman had walked into the room.

"Ah hello Avatar Aang, I predicted that you would return here again. I trust you're well," She respectively bowed to Aang who bowed back.

"Hello Aunt Wu. It's good to see you again," Aang respectfully told the woman.

"And who is this young lady?" she asked, regarding me.

"Toph Bei Fong," I mumbled, glaring at the old woman. "But shouldn't you have already known that? Being a fortune teller?" I asked, standing up. Some fortuneteller. I could sense Aang glaring at me but Aunt Wu just laughed.

"Follow me, child, you will be first," Aunt Wu said and started walking to the back room. I sighed and followed her. Let's just get this over with.

"Please sit," Aunt Wu said, directing to one of the cushions on the floor. I sat down and Aunt Wu sat across from me.

"Remember, what I'm going to tell you is not set in stone. You still have the power to change you future," Aunt Wu warned. I nodded. "Now give me your left hand," the fortuneteller instructed. The woman gently felt my hands, feeling the rough shape and texture. "Judging by the shape of your hands, you are a solid and practical person. You enjoy the feeling of the earth," Aunt Wu looked up and said to me.

"I'm an Earth Bender," I pointed to myself blankly. No duh. Shouldn't she have known that?

"You also tend to be impatient and critical of others," She told me, smirking a bit. I just grunted and shrugged.

"Now flip your hand palm side up," Aunt Wu asked. I showed the woman my small and calloused palm. Aunt Wu studied the various lines and shapes for about a minute.

"Well, right here, says that throughout most of your life you have had family troubles," She said tracing a spot gently with her finger tip. Okay how did she know that?

"But you left your home when you were younger, which is something you still regret," She continued. Well anyone could've known that. I think. "Now you are trying to rekindle old family ties," Aunt Wu said.

"Yeah ,yeah, yeah I already knew that," I rolled my eyes. The fortune teller lady ignored me and continued.

"Here, indicates you are having mixed feelings about someone in your life. Someone very important. You want them to see you in a different way but you are hiding your feelings, making it very misleading," she touched another spot on my hand. "You are very independent and try not to need help from others. You try to act like you do not care about things when you actually do. But here says you are also quite quick thinking and live life without many worries.

"Why are you telling me stuff I already know? I thought fortune tellers saw the future and stuff?" I asked, closing my hand into a tight fist.

"I was getting to that, Miss Bei Fong. Please give me your right hand," she asked, her voice filled with patience. I slowly opened my other hand and brought it in her reach. Her touch was gentle as she began to examine it.

"Your life will not be filled with too many hardships. Most of them will be personal and easy to overcome. Your ties with your friends and relatives will become much stronger as you get older," Aunt Wu said, looking at my hand.

"You will soon begin a lifelong romantic relationship with someone you currently see as a friend. A very powerful bender. You will both be at first timid, but you will soon reach a new level of intimacy. Where and how you both live isn't clear since you're going to be traveling a lot in the future. You will also possibly have two offspring, but that can easily change. You…" Aunt Wu was cut off by me closing my hand and standing up.

"I think I'll go now. Thank you for the reading," I quickly said and bowed before turning around and walking out of the room. How did that lady who I never met before know all that stuff about me? That was weird.

"Hey Toph how did it go?" I heard Aang's cheerful voice ask as I walked into the foyer.

"Uhh fine," I replied, sitting back down on one of the cushions next to him.

"What did she tell you?" he asked, his voice filled with innocent curiosity.

"Nothing," I quickly told him. Aunt Wu came in and beckoned Aang into the back room I had previously came out of.

"See you in a bit, Toph," he said as he got up and followed the old lady.

"_You will soon begin a lifelong romantic relationship with a man you currently see as a friend. Someone you have gone through a lot with in recent years. A very powerful bende_r." Those words still rang in my ears. The only person who fit that description was Aang.

But these predictions aren't true, are they? They can be wrong? Right?

Oh well. I'll just have to wait and find out.

**Well that was fun.**

**Please review!**


	18. Partners

**Hello!****Thank you to:**_ Pretty in Green, SOhappydays, __PurpleFluffBunny7813__, __kthao625__, _**and**_tomboy 26_**for reviewing. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at Six Flags with some of my friends and didn't get home till late. Any who… The word for this chapter is Partners. It was really fun to write and is based on a school project in my school that my class will be doing next year I think. Lots of school's do this project though. This is Modern day. Aang and Toph are both in the 9****th**** grade. Aka- fourteen- fifteen years old. As always, I don't own anything. **

**I will make a continuation of this if requested. Please read, review and critique and offer any ideas you have!**

_**Partners **_

"Okay class quiet down," Mr. Paku said to his rowdy ninth grade life science class as he entered the class room. The group continued to talk and not pay attention.

"QUIET!" Mr. Paku shouted. The students stopped talking and some returned to their pre assigned seats.

"Thank you," He said. The teacher picked up a pile of papers that were sitting on his desk. He passed them to the first row of students who proceeded to pass them back to the person behind them.

"Here are your rubrics for the new long term project you will be starting today," Mr. Paku stated. He reached underneath his desk and pulled out a large cardboard box. He opened the box and extracted a realistic looking, animatronic, diaper -clad baby doll thing.

"Welcome to parenthood," he smirked at the group of teenagers. "For the next two weeks, you and a partner, who I decide, will have to, name, feed, and fully take care of your "Child". Your "child" although fake, will respond to your actions as if a real child. And you can't turn it off. Also you and your partner will have to keep a daily journal, keeping track of your "baby's" growth and your own progress as "parents". You will be graded based on your journals and on daily evaluation during class. Any questions?" Mr. Paku looked at the usually loud class. Now they were just giving him a blank and quiet look.

"Okay, now I'll assign your partner. You both have to work together and you cannot change partners once I pick you," He told them.

"You and You. Come up and receive your child," he pointed to a girl and a boy. Mr. Paku continued to do this to every student.

"And you, and you," He pointed to first Aang and then Toph, who was sitting at the same lab table as him.

"What? You want me to work with Twinkle Toes?" Toph protested. She side glanced at Aang, who suddenly became really interested in the rubric sheet that was in front of him.

"Yes Miss Bei Fong. Come and get your child," Mr. Paku smiled at her. Toph grumbled and walked up to the front of the room, reached into the box and grabbed one of the baby doll things by its ankle and walked back to her and Aang's desk. She dropped the "child" on the table.

"I'm also going to pass out a "Birth certificate" for your child, a blank composition note book and a baby seat carrier," He took out all the items from underneath his desk and passed one for every couple.

"What else does this guy have underneath his desk?" Aang whispered to Toph, who snorted.

"Also, please rearrange your selves so you're sitting next to your assigned partner," Mr. Paku added. The students who had to move did so.

"You will spend the remainder of class deciding a name for your child, its birthday, gender and any other information needed. For home work, besides taking care of your bundle of joy", he held up one of the extra dolls, "Will be writing your first journal entry. Have fun and remember, this count as 20 percent of your grade this quarter," Mr. Paku finished and then sat behind his desk.

The class began working on what they were told.

"Well I guess were partners," Aang said to Toph. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Great?" Toph sighed.

"Nice way to treat a friend, Toph," Aang sarcastically said.

"Whatever." Toph shrugged her shoulders. Aang rolled his eyes and picked up the birth certificate.

"What do you want to name uhh... it?" Aang asked and awkwardly pick up the doll thing.

Toph looked at it for a second.

"Rocky," Toph decided.

"Fine," Aang sighed and wrote "Rocky" on the certificate. He also marked off that it was male. "Date of birth?" He asked.

"I don't know, what's the date today?" Toph asked. Aang didn't answer but wrote down "April 16th 2010, which was the date.

"Parents names… Aang Gyatso and Toph Bei Fong," Aang said out loud as he wrote the information.

"Okay, race, eye color and hair color," He said. They looked at Rocky.

"Its eyes are like a grayish color…" Toph picked up Rocky and looked at its face. "And its bald," she added. "Let's make him Asian too," Toph quickly added, since both she and Aang were Asian. Aang wrote in the rest of the necessary information as the dismissal bell rang. Toph stood up and started leaving the class room.

"Toph! Aren't you going to take Rocky?" Aang asked picking up their "child".

"Fine," she groaned and threw the doll into the carrier and stomped out of the room.

"_This is going to be a long two weeks_," Aang thought, following his partner.

**That was fun to write. I will make a continuation of this if anyone wants me to.**

**Ok! Review please! **


	19. Night

**Thank you to:** _Asoe, __puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic__, __, kthao625, _**and **_pretty in green_ for **reviewing, favorites, and what not. And for anyone else who is reading this. **

**The word for this chapter is**_** Night**_**. And is a continuation of **_**Partners**_**. This will probably be one of the very few direct continuations and modern day one shots in this story. Though I have taken a liking to modern day… **

**As a side note, Toph can see, and there is no bending, Aang's last name is Gyatso (I couldn't think of anything better) which is also what he calls his guardian (Aka - Monk Gyatso). Just clearing that up. **

**I do not own anything except my ideas and the computer I type this on. And if I did own Avatar, it wouldn't be very realistic since I'm only fifteen.**

**Please read, review and offer any suggestions! Thanks!**

_**Night**_

Toph slowly opened her eyes, heavy with sleep. She rolled over on her side and glanced at her digital clock on the table next to her bed. 1:35 AM it read. The fifteen year old sighed and sat up in her bed, scanning her large dark room for what had woke her up. Her green eyes locked on her desk, where Rocky, she and Aang's "Baby" was sleeping in its little carrier thing. It was the first weekend they had Rocky and they agreed she would keep him at her house until Monday. Today was Saturday. Being partners with Aang wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. Once she had gotten over the fact they were stuck with this fake baby for two weeks, she found herself almost enjoying taking care of Rocky. Almost.

Toph realized that Rocky's loud crying was what had woke her up. She sighed, and padded over to her desk, flicking on the light switch on the way. Gingerly, she picked the animatronic baby up and held it the way Mr. Paku had showed them. Rocky responded by crying louder. Toph groaned and gently laid the "baby" on the table and quickly changed its fake diaper thing. The crying didn't cease. Toph tried "feeding" it with one of the weird bottles they were given. She had no idea what it was filled with but didn't want to know. The crying continued, louder if possible.

"Why won't you shut up?" Toph tiredly asked Rocky, holding him up in front of her. The loud wails paused for a moment and then quickly continued.

"Aw come on!" Toph whispered. Holding Rocky in one arm, she pulled her green cell phone out of the wall charger and quickly dialed Aang's cell phone number.

"Wha... Hello?" Aang's tired sounding voice said on the other line after 4 rings.

"It. Won't. Stop. Crying!" Toph angrily said in the tiny speaker, stressing every word.

"What?" Aang asked, confused.

"Rocky! He won't shut up! I've tried everything! Feeding, changing, rocking, and nothing's working!" She snapped.

"You sure?" Aang mumbled.

"Yes! Can you help me Twinkle Toes?" she whined into the phone.

"Toph, it's two in the morning," Aang started but was cut off by Toph.

"Please Aang?" Toph begged.

"Fine. Unlock the back door; I'll be there in ten minutes," Aang sighed in defeat before hanging up. Toph smiled and snapped her phone shut before walking down stairs, caring crying Rocky with her. She wasn't worried about her parents waking up; their room was on the other side of the estate. Toph got to the kitchen where the back door was and waited for Aang. She heard a light tapping on the back door.

"Toph, let me in!" Aang could be faintly heard through the thick wood and over Rocky's crying. She jumped up and pulled open the heavy door, smirking when she saw her friend.

"Nice PJ's," Toph smiled, gesturing toward Aang's dark blue sweat pants and white muscle shirt, his thin abs faintly defined through the thin fabric. A worn, brown sweatshirt covered his arms and was unzipped.

"Should say the same about you," he said, walking through the threshold. Toph tugged on the top of her long sleeved black shirt and the hem of her green boxer shorts.

"Whatever," She said, quietly closing the door. "Make him shut up," Toph pointed at Rocky and walked back to her bedroom, Aang quietly following her. Once in her room, Toph shut the door behind them.

"You try, Twinkle Toes," She handed Aang Rocky and flopped down on the couch. Aang tried everything Toph had previously done, only a little more gentle. The crying finally stopped and Aang carefully laid Rocky in his carrier. He sat down next to Toph and sighed. Aang reached into his sweatshirt pocket and looked at the clock on his cell phone. 4:02 AM, it read.

"Being a parent sucks," he said, leaning back against the back of the couch.

"What? Oh yeah it does," Toph blinked and mumbled before closing her eyes again. Aang smiled and chuckled at his sleeping partner. She tiredly leaned against his arm, her head now on his shoulder.

Without thinking, Aang leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Well there it is. The sequel to **_**Partner**_**s. Sorry for the delay. I was just really busy these past few days. **

**Please review, and offer any criticism you have! Thanks!**


	20. Journal

**Hey everyone! A thanks to**_Pretty in green, __puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic__,__ghosthead8503__,__kthao625__, __PurpleFluffBunny7813__, __isis-roth, epic and strange, Tomboy 26, xxoholly14,_**and **_TaangForever.x_** for reviewing and favorites and what not. A lot of you liked these last few chapters and asked me to continue this little one. So here is the last part of **_**Partners**_**. The word is **_**Journal**__**.**_** This will be the last one of this scenario. My sister was actually asking me to do a spinoff of the Partner's chapters and make it a separate fanfic. What do you all think about that?**

**So this is still modern day, and Toph can see. Please read, review and offer any ideas and stuff you can! Also, for this chapter, things that are Toph's writing are in BOLD. Aang's is in **_italic. _**These are various journal entries from their time of being "parents". Haha. Okay REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

_**Journal**_

_Day Two: _

_Yesterday in class we were given our "Child". I was partnered with Toph who is also one of my good friends. She looked a little less than thrilled about the idea though. We or I should say Toph named the baby __Rocky__. I really don't know why but it stuck. We filled out his information on the fake birth certificate and agreed I would take him home for the first night. I thought at first this assignment would be easy but I was wrong. Rocky kept crying until around eleven at night, but wouldn't fall asleep till one in the morning. Today in class was spent mostly continuing are unit on child development. Also Mr. Paku was evaluating everyone's "Baby". Tonight is Toph's night to take care of him. I wonder how that will turn out… _

_-Aang_

**Day Seven:**

**It's barely been a week so far and I'm already sick of being a parent! I don't get how people do this! Rocky keeps me up all night with his crying, changing and feeding. Why does a doll need to be changed and fed? It's weird. Me and Aang have been taking turns on who takes him home. We switch off during the school day who carries him around. Because apparently we are not allowed to leave him home. Learned that the hard way… And on Saturday night, Rocky would not shut up. At all. I had to call Twinkle Toes to come over and help me. I don't get what he did but he got the thing... I mean baby, to be quiet and sleep. And then we fell asleep on my couch… which was kind of nice. I swear I felt him kiss my forehead or something. Probably not though. Like that would happen.**

**-Toph**

_Day Nine:_

_Today wasn't bad. Rocky didn't cry that much and it was pretty easy. Mr. Paku says that me and Toph are doing a pretty good job taking care of a child. I've gotten over that she and I are working together. I think Toph has to. She seems a bit more into it now. I'm glad. Last Saturday night she called me at two in the morning, asking me for help with Rocky. Being the loyal friend that I am I ran over there in ten minutes and helped her out. She seemed quite grateful for it. Then we accidently fell asleep on her couch. She looks different when she sleeps. More gentle and calmer. I don't think she knows that I kissed her. On her forehead. If she found that out she would probably kill me. Anyway… After school I went to her house to help her out with Rocky. Also to study for some math test we had coming up. Though we didn't get around to studding really. Ha-ha. But when I was coming upstairs, I heard her talking to Rocky. Like how a mother would talk to a young baby. It was cute and so un-like Toph. Then when I came in she said if I told anyone that I would end up in the hospital. I believe her. I think we both are almost enjoying ourselves in doing this project. Well maybe not Toph._

_-Aang_

**Day Twelve:**

**Today is Friday. Which means its Aang's turn to get Rocky until Monday. Have fun with that, Aang. He better not call me at two in the morning to help him. If he does I'll kill him. Or not. Having to work with Twinkle Toes... or Aang, being with him all the time, he's grown on me. Even though were just friends. Though sometimes I wish we were more . …Whoa did I just write that? Anyways… I think I'll be a bit sad to end this project. I've gotten use to taking care of Rocky and working with Aang. He isn't a bad partner. **

**I'm glad I'm working with him instead of someone else.**

**But if he calls at two in the morning he will die. **

**-Toph**

_Day Fourteen: _

_Today is our last day with Rocky. I've gotten so used to taking care of him, it's going to be weird not doing so. I think Toph and I did well on this assignment. We both learned what it is like to be parents. Kind of. We achieved some of the necessary skills. Also we learned that it's not good to leave Rocky in a locker all day. TOPH. I hope we get a good grade on this. Also by doing this project, I've learned a bit more about Toph herself. That she isn't just a tough, stubborn and angry girl. She also has a soft and caring side though that is rarely seen. I wonder if she knows that I care about her, and love her. More than a friend. Oh well._

…_Wait… is this journal going to be seen by Mr. Paku? Guess I better go erase some things…_

_-Aang_

**Day Fourteen: **

**Well, hasta la vista Rocky! Goodbye! Au Revoir! Yeah. No more crying, feeding, carrying or changing diapers anymore! Though part of me will miss the little, uh baby. This project wasn't all that bad. I did learn some things. Like it's bad to stuff a baby, even a fake one in a locker. Yeah I hope we don't get to many points taken off for that… I think Aang enjoyed "Parenthood" a bit more than I did. All though I was less than thrilled by the idea of working with him at first, it wasn't bad. He was a good partner. A good friend. I'm glad I got to work with him. I wish we were more sometimes though.**

… **Crap! Isn't Mr. Paku going to be reading this journal? Oh well I'll just copy off of Twinkle Toes…**

**-Toph**

**Well that is the last installment of Partners. If you would like to see a spinoff of this, please tell me!**

**And keep on reviewing! Tell me your thoughts! What can I improve on? What should I continue? Should I stop asking these questions? Okay! Thanks!**


	21. Author's Note

_Thank you to: xXMidnightFireHeartxX, mic mic,__kthao625, PurpleFluffBunny7813, hmcjaz, ghosthead8503,Tomboy 26, LaUr3n-ShAuNy, __ayimsilentbunny _**(who was the 100****th**** reviewer!) and**_ pretty in green! _**Also thanks to anyone who has reviewed this fanfiction. All your reviews have meant a lot to me. And has made me what I hope, a better writer. **

**But I'm sad to say I'll have to end this fanfic with an author's note. I've been really busy with Cross country practice every day, starting my Sophomore year of high school and all the work that comes with both. I do say that 20 chapters are enough for a fanfic? Do you?**

**I will probably do a spinoff of "Parenthood". Expect that late fall-winter.**

**Thanks again for all your reviews and criticism and help.**

**-SmileyBAM03**


End file.
